


Day 173 - Keepsake

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [173]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John was gone.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 173 - Keepsake

John was gone.

Sherlock woke with that already familiar sense of everything being dulled by prolonged exposure to searing pain. His head hurt from too much sleep. Funny, how he seemed to be always tired, always ready to fall asleep, when he seldom had been able to sleep when John had wanted him to.

Soft footsteps on the stairs, an equally soft knock on the door. Mrs Hudson came in, not waiting for his reply because she knew none was coming.

“Sherlock...”

“Go away. I’m working.”

He might have fooled most of the global population into believing that he did not care, that he did not _hurt_ , but he could not fool Mrs Hudson. She saw. But she played her part for his sake.

“There’s a parcel for you. I’ll leave it on the table. And I brought you some biscuits.”

“I’ll have a cup of tea then.”

“Not your housekeeper.” But she made the tea anyway.

Half an hour later Sherlock opened the parcel, his thoughts miles away. Inside was a small insect in amber. He looked closer and his heart lurched. It was a honeybee. And yet it was so much more than that. 

It was a promise.

John was gone. He wasn’t here. Maybe he wouldn’t be for a long time. But one day he again would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'bees'.  
> This is the story were John left Sherlock. I have hinted at it. You will eventually learn why he left. And probably why he came back. But we all know that he did come back, because they are MARRIED now. :)
> 
> I will be travelling the next two days and will have no internet access. Therefore I won't post on Tuesday and Wednesday. Sorry. Normal service will be resumed on Thursday. :)


End file.
